Broken Umbrella
by NiraSwan
Summary: One-shot inspirado en la canción de Jennette McCurdy. Ojalá les guste. Seddie!3


**¡Hola gente! :) Bueno, esta pequeñez se me ocurrió al escuchar "Broken Umbrella" cantado por Jennette McCurdy (HERMOSO *.*) les dejo un video para que lo escuchen ;) además en la descripción hay un link de descarga de la canción desde la página oficial de Jennette :D yo ya la descargué ^^ (sólo tienen que tener una cuenta en facebook o twiter):**

** http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=Xe3f5AbUvAk&feature=g-u-u&context= G25ebc60FUAAAAAAABAA (borren los espacios).**

**Ni iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>El trío de iCarly se encontraba en el departamento de los Shay como siempre, Carly estaba en la cocina preparándose limonada, Freddie viendo comentarios en la página del web show, y Sam tirada en el sofá.<p>

- ¿Quieren ir a Licuados Locos?- preguntó la rubia sentándose.

- ¡Seguro!- contestó el chico sonriéndole de lado; luego volteó a ver a su otra amiga, esperando su respuesta.

- Lo siento chicos, yo no puedo ir…

- ¿Por qué?-preguntó Sam.

- Tengo una cita con Lance esta noche y debo prepararme…-hiso una pausa y al ver que sus amigos sólo asentían con la cabeza continuó- Pero pueden ir ustedes…

Ellos se miraron por unos segundos, se encogieron de hombros y aceptaron. Su relación había terminado hace unos meses y ya habían superado la incomodidad que sentían antes al quedarse solos; de cierta forma, su relación era ahora mucho más "normal" que nunca.

- ¡Nos vemos Carls!

- ¡Goodbye!

Se despidieron de su amiga y salieron del departamento; no conversaron mucho hasta que, al salir del edificio, empezó a llover fuertemente.

- ¡Genial!-gruñó Sam- ¡Yo quería un licuado!

- La lluvia no te impide caminar, Sam…-comentó el castaño.

- ¡No quiero mojarme!

- Puedo buscar un paraguas en mi departamento si eso te hace feliz…-le propuso con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Esa es una buena idea, Benson.

El chico subió en busca del paraguas mientras la chica se quedaba discutiendo con Lewbert.

Minutos después los dos caminaban por las calles de Seattle rumbo a Licuados Locos, esquivando gente y charcos de agua. Llegaron al lugar mojados de las rodillas para abajo y riéndose como niños que acaban de hacer una travesura.

Pidieron sus licuados y se sentaron en una mesa; hablaban del show, de sus amigos, de las últimas locuras de Spencer, de sus raras madres, de la escuela…

- ¿Otra vez necesitan el Licuado del amor?-los interrumpió T-bo, provocándoles un ligero sonrojo.

- ¡No!- respondió rápidamente Sam.

- ¿Es por los 36 dólares otra vez?

- ¡No!-respondió Freddie.

- ¿Y por qué entonces?

- T-bo…-intentó explicar el castaño.

- ¡Vete!-ordenó la rubia y él obedeció.

Se quedaron sumidos en un incómodo silencio hasta que sus miradas se encontraron y empezaron a reír; dejando atrás la insinuación, por parte de T-bo, de que eran pareja, continuaron charlando. Media hora después notaron que la lluvia había parado y decidieron que era un buen momento para regresar.

Durante unas cuadras estuvieron tranquilos, pero el cielo decidió que eso no les duraría mucho y la lluvia volvió. Se pusieron debajo de un árbol, Sam fulminó al cielo con la mirada y Freddie abrió el paraguas en un rápido movimiento, enganchándolo en unas bajas ramas del árbol. La tela se rasgó, dejando un hueco por el que el agua caía libre.

- ¡Bien hecho, Freddo!-comentó la chica con la voz teñida de ironía.

El castaño rodó los ojos y pateó agua de un charco hacia su amiga. Ella lo miró sorprendida, el le devolvió la mirada divertido.

- ¡Date por muerto Benson!

Y así comenzó una pelea, se correteaban por la calle, gritaban y se salpicaban agua de cada charco que veían, cuanto más sucio mejor. En unos pocos minutos estaban totalmente empapados y bastante sucios; la gente los miraba extrañados, algunos con miedo, y otros cuanto con ternura.

Sam intentó tirar a Freddie al suelo, pero él comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, lo que terminó con ambos en el piso, de espalda riéndose cansados.

- Tregua-le pidió el castaño.

- De acuerdo-aceptó la rubia.

Él se levantó y le ofreció a su amiga una mano para ayudarla, ella la aceptó y emprendieron camino al Bushwell Plaza.

A Sam, en realidad, no le molestaba tanto la lluvia y menos le molestaba caminar bajo la lluvia junto a Freddie, sólo se quejaba para no perder la costumbre.

- Si me enfermo será tu culpa.

A Freddie, en cambio, le agradaba la lluvia, pero después de ese día podía llegar a amarla; le sonrió a la chica que caminaba con él.

- Lo más probable es que los dos nos enfermemos.

- Ya, pero tu madre te inyectará alguna cosa rara y listo, ¡yo voy a agonizar días!

- Si es lo que quieres, puedo decirle a mi madre que podrías contagiarme y obligarla a que te inyecte algo raro a ti también…

- Los días de agonía no suenan tan mal…

Freddie abrió el paraguas, aunque estaba roto, sobre sus cabezas, Sam rodó los ojos; rieron y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. Ese sería un día inolvidable para ambos.

"_Cause when i'm with you, I really don't matter if we're walkin' around, with a broken umbrella, let it rain, let it rain, let it rain!"* _Pensaron y desviaron la mirada, aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

*: "Porque cuando estoy contigo, realmente no importa si estamos caminando por ahí con un paraguas roto, que llueva, que llueva, que llueva!".

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿ Escucharon la canción? ¿Ya la descargaron? ¿No creen que es hermosa? *-* Déjenme su opinión ^-^<strong>

**P/D: Cada vez se me complica más poder actualizar _Volver_, (entre otras cosas: en unas semanas empiezo mi último año de Secundaria), pero les PROMETO no abandonar la historia y terminarla antes del Fin del Mundo D: ajaja En serio voy a terminarla ;)**

**Un beso y Gracias por pasarse a leer!:)**


End file.
